Dana's Entrancing Evening
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Leo's suspicions of Dana are put to the test when the bat girl mutant is targeted by Hypno-Potamus.


**Here is a collaboration story by Redbat132 and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Raph yelled as he threw a basketball at Mikey, who was wide open.

Mikey had his arms swinging everywhere. "I got it! I got it! I got-OOF!" But Mikey didn't get it. The ball slammed him right in the face.

Raph laughed as Mikey passed out. After his belly laughter passed, Raph saw Leo doing something very strange; he was sitting still. And being very quiet.

This was strange indeed for Raph. Normally, Leo would be skateboarding, playing in the arcade, or making up new one-liners.

"Hey, Leo. You okay, bro?" asked Raph. "You haven't been acting like you lately."

"Hm?" Leo turned to his older sibling. "Oh, yeah. I'm good, Raph. I'm just...thinking."

"That's a red flag right there," Donnie dropped down from his lab upstairs. "Normally, I'M the one who does the thinking. So, color me curious. What's on your mind, Leo?"

Leo sighed. "It's Dana. Remember Splinter's stone thingy we used to enter the mystic city to save April and then it broke?"

"How can we forget?" Raph rolled his eyes. "Splinter was beyond angry! He made us train so hard, I needed to get a new set of lungs!"

Leo's face remained unfazed. "Well, I saw Dana's wearing that same talisman around her neck."

"What?! You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?!" said Donnie.

"I was busy thinking, that's why!" Leo retorted. He grew concerned on the girl he may or may not like could be someone dangerous that works for Baron Draxum. Or one of those Foot guys. Or maybe someone worse. "I think we should pay Dana a visit, I think there's more to her than meets the eye..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dana was practicing her night flying through the forest. She did some spins, side turns, nosedives, and speed. Although being a mutant has its downsides in not being with regular people anymore, the bat mutant still enjoyed the positive perks that came, including her best turtle friends.

"Woohoo! This is so fun!" Dana exclaimed happily, feeling the wind through her hair and going up into the night sky.

Just then, she began hearing her horses in trouble and an unfamiliar voice with her bat ears.

"Hold still, you bloody show ponies! Save your energy for my act!"

Believing that someone is trespassing again, Dana quickly flies back to her farm and investigate.

It wasn't until she spotted a big hippo-guy trying to steal her farm animals from her farmhouse. Most specifically, her horses and bunnies.

He appeared to have dark grey skin and yellow eyes with red pupils. Along with black hair and goatee. He wore a pink turban with a red-rimmed black stone, a purple dress coat, white shirt with a red bowtie and sash, white gloves, dark blue pants and black dress shoes. He also had a gold hoop earring on his left ear.

The mutant was none other than Hypno-Potamus. However, the Bat Farmer Girl didn't know that nor whom he was.

"Okay, that's definitely something you don't see every day," Dana admitted to herself, a bit surprised. "Still, nobody steals my farm animals! Time to show this bozo not to mess with a mutant bat farmer!"

Dana flew down to the ground behind Hypno-Potamus, already moving fast to lasso his ankle. With a quick pull, she made him trip and then, once down, lasso his wrists and ankles together with his back on the ground.

"You're not turning anyone your kidnapped stars! Especially my animals!" she screamed in anger, tying that rope in a double knot and

Although caught by surprised from that unexpected wrangle, the evil hippo was strong enough to break free. He snorted with smug laughter.

"Do you know how many escape tricks I've mastered over the years?!" He took out his magic rings. "Now...to finish you, once and for all!"

"Ha! I like to see you try, Hippo-Weirdo!" Dana barked back, spinning her lasso and ready to fight back. "What kind of mutant nutcase steals farm animals?!"

"The kind that can do this!" He flicked his wrist and sent several silver hooped rings toward her.

Although amazed on seeing him levitate those rings with his mind, Dana stood her ground. She continued deflecting the rings with her lasso and dodging some throwing cards that explode from this Evil Mutant Hippo. Along with running and or flying into different spots to try hitting the mutant hippo from different directions.

"You got a lot of never stealing from my farm animals! Whoever you are!" Dana shouted, swinging her lasso to smack him but ended up grabbing his right wrist, instead.

He continued throwing cards and magic sword wands at his stuck opponent. But Dana kept on avoiding everything Hypno kept tossing at her, still not letting go of her grip on her opponent.

"You can call me, Hypno-Potamus, my ducky!" said the hippo. "The greatest hypnotist the world has ever seen! And I'm going to make your farm animals stars in my act!"

When she heard the word 'hypnotist', Dana broke out in cold sweat and lost her focus.

"Y-y-you're a hy-p-p-pno-t-t-tist?!" Dana exclaimed, her voice going high and cracking a little with a squeak.

When she was little and all alone, she would watch movies where evil villains used hypnosis to control people.

Power like that frightened Dana greatly. She became so afraid and distracted, the mutant bat girl was hit by the villain's magic cards and, not only lost her hold on the lasso, but was also knocked back into a haystack.

"Hmm, a little wet behind the ears, but you will make an excellent crime assistant in my act!" Hypno-Potamus chuckled, impressed by the bat girl's skills while slowly walking towards her.

Dana groaned from that hit, completely terrified while hiding in the haystack.

"I can't do this. Not alone. I need the Turtles help!" Dana nearly shouted to herself, hyperventilating. She immediately took out her phone and call the Turtles.

However, Hypno-Potamus overheard her from a short distance. "Well, well. She's friends with those bumbling turtle buffoons? Perfect!" The Evil Magician was soon plotting bigger and bigger.

"Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up! Please!" Dana whimpered, not sure how long until that Evil Hypnotist Mutant finds her and controls her.

"Hello, you've reached Neon Leon," Leo said in his best smooth voice.

"LEO! I need your help! I'm being hunted by my worst fear ever!" Dana shrieked through the line in distress super-fast.

"Worst fear ever?" The turtle was mainly confused than concerned. "What are you talking abou-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Having heard enough, Leo hung up and ran off to find his brothers.

Dana didn't get a chance to explain more because she felt a hand touch her shoulder and freaked out with a scream.

By instinct, the bat mutant bolted out of her hiding spot and hurried to the barn by flying. She closed the doors behind her, blocking it with any heavy objects she could find in there: hay blocks, a wagon full of blocks of wood, and a wooden table.

Dana continued breathing constantly heavy, her heart still racing faster than a rabbit.

"Don't panic, Dana. Your friends will show and save you from that mind-controlling villain," she told herself, trying to stay calm and positive. "Besides, there's no way he can get in with the door blocked. I'm perfectly safe."

But she was wrong when the door exploded and Hypno-Potamus waltzed inside. "I didn't even need a magic trick for that entrance!" he snorted. "Me brute strength alone can withstand barriers like that!"

Dana realized he had a point. This guy was almost bigger than Raph! Guess he had some real muscle under that snazzy tuxedo after all.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Get away from me!" Dana screamed, about to fly over Hypno-Potamus' head to escape but got pulled back by her cloak and trapped in his evil grasps with his arms around her.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Hypno-Potamus questioned with an evil grin.

"No! Let me go! I don't wanna be hypnotized!" Dana cried, struggling very hard to get out of Hypno's hold. She was beyond her level of fear!

Just when Hypno-Potamus was about to put Dana under his spell until he heard a noise.

"COWABUNGAAAA!" A glowing red fist hit Hypno-Potamus and sent him flying out of the barn.

Thankfully, that hit got Dana free and landed on her two feet. She looked up to see her turtle friends here to her rescue.

"Somebody call for a group of heroes?" Raph asked bravely with he and his brothers doing hero poses.

"GUYS!" Dana raced up and hugged her beloved fellow mutants. She never felt so happy to see them. "Oh, thank goodness you came in time!"

"What's going on, Dana?!" asked a worried Leo, seeing the mutant girl sweating a bit and breathing constantly like she just saw a ghost.

"HIM!" Dana pointed to the mutant hippo, whom was slowly getting himself back up.

Leo followed her direction and just groaned. "Ugh! That guy again?"

"You know him?!" Dana asked in disbelief.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately,"

"Great! Then you can get him away from me and my farm faster by punching him a thousand mile away from here! He wants to turn my barn animals as his magic stars and have me as his evil magic crime assistant!" Dana quickly said in a panicky voice, already hiding behind Leo and Raph while pointing at Hypno-Potamus. "Get him, guys!"

"You heard her. Time to smash and bash!" Raph ordered, spinning his tonfas before charging.

The Turtles lunged forward, ready to attack the evil mutant. But Hypno-Potamus attacked first and sent his killer magic rabbits using a magician top hat he brought.

"Gah! Not these furry little guys again!" Leo shouted a bit, trying to get some rabbits off chewing all over him.

"They got the taste for turtle!" Mikey panicked, struggling from these fur balls.

Seeing that the Turtles were distracted, Dana gulped when seeing Hypno-Potamus evilly smiling at her before charging.

"AAAHHH! Not again!" the Bat Mutant Girl shouted in horror, immediately using her wings to fly out of here.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hypno-Potamus flicked his cards at Dana and clipped one of her wings. She screamed in pain as she fell to the hard ground.

"No taking off on me, ducky!"

Dana winced from that hard crash, feeling her damaged wing before looking over her shoulder to see Hypno coming closer to her. Yelping, the bat mutant started running as fast as her feet can carry her.

"I won't let you control me!" she shrieked.

Smiling sinisterly, watching her try to escape, Hypno-Potamus saw his shot to take.

"MESMEROOOOOOOOOO!" He launched his hypnotic cry and made a direct hit at Dana.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dana screamed in pain. That soundwave was very strong on her sensitive bat ears that made her collapse on her knees.

Hearing that cry, the Turtles looked up from their rabbit battle and saw their bat friend in trouble.

"DANA!" Leo screamed, kicking the bunny off and hurried to his friend's aid. "Dana, are you okay? Where does it-?"

Before he could help by lending down his hand, Dana grabbed Leo's wrist in a hard grip and flipped him to the ground flat on his stomach.

The other Turtles gasped, not believing what they're seeing.

"This can't be good!" Raph replied.

"Don't try anything, turtles!" said Hypno-Potamus. "Or I'll command my new assistant to suck all the blood from your brother's body! He'll be shriveled up like a raisin!"

The brothers growled in anger. Their brother was now taken hostage.

"Dana?! Wha-what are you doing?!" Leo questioned, starting to worry on his friend's behavior.

"I must obey Hypno-Potamus, my master," she answered unconsciously, lifting her head to reveal the hypnotic swirls in her eyes.

It was worse than the Blue Clad dreaded. Dana has fallen under Hypno-Potamus' spell and now works for him!

"No!" Leo exclaimed.

Hypno-Potamus roared with evil laughter. "Who needs farm animals when I can have a vampire bat mutant in my act?!" he looked at the Reptile Teens with a sinister smirk. "And you turtles are next! I think I'll make you my knife throwing volunteer, Baby Blue!"

"Dana, please! This isn't you," Leo reasoned, trying to get out of Dana's tight lock. "I know you don't want to hurt us. Or anyone, for that matter...except maybe evil mutants like Hypno! Please! You have to fight it!"

The mesmerized mutant titled her head, as if his pleading words were almost getting through to her…Almost.

"Hypno is great," Dana mumbled.

"You're too late, turtle!" Hypno-Potamus laughed. "DEVOUR HIM!"

"Yes..." Dana said, before turning her head to face Hypno-Paramus to reveal her eyes back to normal. She let out a bat-like snarl to bite his neck. "MASTER!"

Dana launched herself and clocked Hypno-Potamus right across the jaw. The hippo was knocked back hard. His head was still spinning as he laid on the cold ground.

And Dana wasn't done yet. She dove down and landed an unforgiving kick right into the hippo's gut.

Hypno-Potamus coughed out a wad of spit before wheezing out his final breath before going out cold.

"No way am I gonna let you control me or my friends again! Especially when I was afraid of what you were capable of," Dana planted her foot on her defeated foe, standing proud and true, her cape flowing dramatically in the breeze.

"That...was the most incredible thing I've ever seen yet." said Leo, awestruck.

Dana smiled to Leo. She ran over and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you, Leo! You saved me!"

Leo blushed from Dana's praise before hugging her back. "No problem, Dana. I don't know how I saved you, but I am enjoying this moment too much to even care."

"Awwww! Leo's got a girlfriend!" Raph, Mikey, and Donnie sang together. They laughed and made mixing kissy noises.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Dana and Leo shouted to the three brothers while glaring in irritation.

"Cut it out, guys! Leo and I are only having a friendly moment here," Dana defended, even though she secretly didn't mind to be called Leo's girlfriend and actually be that.

"Uh-huh. Sure..." said Donnie, rolling his eyes. "What do you say we celebrate with some pizza?"

"I'm down with that. How about we also add a certain bat girl's famous chocolate pie as a celebration dessert?" Leo added.

With a proud smile, Dana threw on her favorite cooking apron. "Mama's got cooking to do!"

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey hyped. "Victory feast!"

The Turtles and Dana cheered and whooped in victory for some celebrating.

In the farmhouse, Dana was cooking in the kitchen taking her pie out of the oven while the turtles were in the living room watching TV and enjoying several delicious pizzas.

"Oh! Hey, Leo!" said Dana, happy to see her favorite turtle already standing up and waiting for her. "You're not trying to take a naughty nibble, are you?"

"Not really," Leo pulled up a chair and took a seat. He gave her that charming Leo smile. "Where'd you get that choker? It really brings out the beauty in your eyes."

Dana blushed hotly. "Thanks, Leo. It was a gift from my grandparents."

"Really?" Leo raised a brow. "What's the symbol mean? I've never seen anything like it."

"Huh. I'm not sure," Dana put a hand to her choker. "My great grandparents never told me. They just said it was a family heirloom."

Leo nodded very thoughtfully.

"So, who's ready for some pie?" Dana sang.

"This guy!" Leo cheered.

So, Leo crossed Dana off his list in being a mystic spy or something worse and enjoyed the pie. Dana appeared to be telling the truth. Guess she wasn't hiding anything from the turtles.

But who knows where her new friendship with the turtles goes from here...


End file.
